


Blind Date

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy sets Patrick up on a blind date, but Patrick can't help but pay more attention to the waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to a Bad Start

I don’t do blind dates. Hell, I hardly do dating. But here I am, getting dressed in clothes Andy picked out for me. Because one, the clothes I was going to wear weren’t good enough, in his opinion. And two, he’s decided to blackmail me into this. Apparently I’m getting irritable around Andy and his boyfriend, Joe, lately. He says it’s because I’m lonely, I say it’s because they decided to fuck on my couch. So I put on the button up shirt and black jeans, and my hat, which he is firmly against, but I don’t care. I take a quick peak at my reflection and roll my eyes. It doesn’t matter what clothes I wear, they won’t make me attractive. I sigh and grab my coat and head out the door, hoping Bob and I will connect as well as Andy seems to think.

 

I walk into the diner and look around, two elderly couples and a mother with her two kids, so I’m assuming Bob hasn’t arrived yet. I take a seat and order a water, glancing at the door every few seconds. The guy brings me a glass of water with a grin far too large for his face. After about ten minutes I text Andy.

“He seems to have gotten lost.”

Seconds after I hit send a number I don’t recognize is calling. I raise an eyebrow and answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this Patrick?” a soft voice asks.

“Yes, and I have no idea who you are...”

“Sorry um, this is Bob. I’m so sorry but I have a flat tire and-”

I roll my eyes, “You have a flat tire. Does the sky happen to be falling as well? No wait, your dog ate your keys. Or no, you had a death in the family.”

“No, Patrick it’s not like-”

“No it’s fine, really. I didn’t want to do this anyways but at least I was willing to give you a chance.”

“Patrick if you would just listen-”

“Have a nice life, Bob.” I hang up and slam my phone onto the table a bit harder than I intended.

 

“Your date cancel?” the waiter sits on the other side of the booth, his large grin nowhere to be found.

I shrug, “I don’t, I mean it’s not like I care. We didn’t even know each other, my friend’s just stupid and decided we should, but it doesn’t matter.”

He nods, “You seem to care a little, dude who’s name I don’t know.”

“Patrick.”

“Patrick...” he says slowly, then nods, “You look like a Patrick. I’m Pete, by the way.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not, Pete.”

“Oh, it is. Makes me wonder why someone would cancel on you, you’re just adorable.” he shrugs.

“He said he had a flat tire, but it’s obviously bullshit. He just chickened out at the last minute even though despite how tempting it was to just not show up, _I_ did.”

Pete smiles and shakes his head, “I bet you didn’t give him a chance to explain.”

“What’s there to explain? He totally blew me off-”

“And I didn’t hear you ask to try again after he gets a new tire, or hell, maybe even go pick him up.”

“Well no but-”

“You should give people more credit, Patrick.” he holds out his hand, “Could I see your phone?”

I raise an eyebrow and hand it over, then watch as he quickly types something on the screen, “What are you doing?”

“What you’re too stubborn to do.”

“What?” I grab for the phone but he quickly moves away, handing it to me a few moments later with a smirk.

“What did you do!?” 

“Look through your texts.”

I quickly look at the last text sent and groan.

 

“Bob, I’m sorry for blowing up on you. It’s wrong of me to make assumptions like that before we even know each other. Relationships and dating just scare me a little, if I’m completely honest. So if you aren’t too busy with your tire, text me your address and I’ll come pick you up and make it up to you.”

 

“Really? What gives you the fucking right to-” the sound of a text cuts me off as I quickly look to the screen, “Holy fuck he sent me his address.”

Pete stands up and curtseys, “You’re welcome.” he turns to go back to work.

“Hey wait, um... thanks. I just, thanks.”

He shrugs, “You’re welcome, kid.”

“Kid?” I raise an eyebrow.

He snorts, “You’re what, nineteen?”

I scowl, “Twenty.”

“Oh, off by a year, that makes _such_ a difference, excuse me.” He smirks.

“Haha, be a dick then.” I slam a five dollar bill onto the table, “Thanks for the water.” I snap, before storming out.

 

I pull into Bob’s driveway and see that his car does indeed have a flat tire. The blond gives me a shy smile as he walks out of the house. I get out of the car and walk over to greet him.

“So I’m Patrick.” I say shyly, holding out my hand.

He smiles and shakes my hand, “I’m Bob, the guy who’s tires have bad timing.” 

I blush and look down, “I’m really sorry about that. I um, have to be honest though I didn’t text you, that was the waiter at the diner. He snatched my phone because I was being stubborn. But, I’m glad he did...”

He laughs softly, “It was Pete, wasn’t it?”

“You know him?”

He nods, “A little, we’ve got some mutual friends.”

“Oh...”

“So um, should we go to the diner?”

I bite my lip, not overly thrilled about facing Pete after storming out, “Uh yeah, I guess.”

 

We go back to the diner, and luckily Pete completely overlooks my storming out, or omits it at least. He and Bob talk a little about some guy named Mikey. After listening for a bit, between Pete going from table to table, and Bob and I having our own conversation, I find out that he and Pete are dating, and that’s also how he and Bob got to know each other. I start to find myself paying more attention to that half of the conversation than my own with Bob. Focus Patrick. 

“So anyways.” Pete hurries over quickly, “Gerard and I got into it pretty bad, like we always do, and Mikey decided he was done dealing with it.” he walks over to refill someone’s glass.

So he’s single now? I shake my head and look to Bob. Focus.


	2. Ieroween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob brings Patrick to his friend's birthday party, on Halloween so he can meet his friends.

We ended our night with a shy and awkward first kiss before I stumbled back to my car, certain that my bright red face was visible even with how dark the night was. But after that kiss my mind was free of the million watt grin and chocolate brown eyes. And now after a few weeks of dating Bob, everything feels okay between us. But it’s just okay. It doesn’t feel quite _right_. I don’t say anything though, because I’m lucky to even have okay. Plus I don’t want to discourage Andy’s happy mood due to being a _perfect_ matchmaker. And really, Bob’s great. We’ll be fine together, it’s fine.

 

“What are you always thinking about?” Bob chuckles softly.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” I shake my head.

He raises an eyebrow, “You bite your lip when you’re thinking, which is a lot.”

I blush lightly and nod, “Yeah, sorry.”

He smiles, “It’s fine, did you hear me though?”

I look down and shake my head, “No, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Patrick. I was just saying, what are you planning to do on Halloween?”

“Well I’m too old to go Trick or Treating so...eat candy anyways?”

He smiles, “Well it’s my friend Frank’s birthday and we’re, my friends and I, are giving him a party, if you’d like to come.”

I rub the back of my neck nervously, “I um, would they mind me just showing up? N-None of them know me....”

“But they know I have a boyfriend and none of them would mind meeting you.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods, “Absolutely.”

 

Bob knocks on the door as I’m brushing my teeth. Continuing to brush I hurry to the door and let him in. With a soft chuckle, he shakes his head.

“You’re adorable.”

I hurry back to the bathroom to finish brushing, then walk back into the living room, suddenly realizing that Bob is wearing a cat ear headband and has drawn whiskers on his face.

“You’re....a cat now?”

He snorts, “It’s Halloween, and this costume is simple.”

“Uh...so am I gonna be the only one not dressed up?”

“Well, probably.” Bob shrugs, “But it’s no big deal.”

I shake my head, “One sec, I have a quick and simple idea too.”

He nods and sits on the couch as I go into my bedroom, looking through drawers until I find my bottle of fake blood. I decide to switch from my glasses to my contacts to make this easier before pouring a capful of the fake blood into my hair, rubbing some onto my face and shirt, and letting a bit of it get onto my shirt. I cover my arms and hands before looking into the mirror at the bloody mess and shrugging, satisfied with out it turned out. I walk back into the living room, and can’t help but grin when Bob looks up and jumps in surprise.

“Fuck, Patrick I almost had a heart attack.”

I grin and shrug, “All I have is a bottle of fake blood.”

“Do I even want to know why you just...happened to have that?” he raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve had it for a few years, I pranked Andy with it and still have most of it left over.”

“Pranked him how?” he stands up and pulls his car keys out of his pocket as I put my keys into mine.

“Put bloody handprints all over his front door while he was away and had a pool of blood in front of the door.” I walk outside and to his car with him, “And stepped in the fake blood, leaving footprints to the back yard. I curled up on the back porch and made it look like I coughed up blood.” I fight back a grin, “And then Andy learned not to start a prank war with me.”

He shakes his head, “Noted.” before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

 

Bob and I walk to the front door, holding hands despite the fake blood coating mine. He knocks and quickly pecks my lips before the door opens. A short guy, even shorter than me, opens the door. His arms are covered in tattoos, and he’s wearing a pink, sparkley tiara, and a tutu over his jeans. He grins up at Bob, then to me before grabbing our hands and dragging us inside without bothering to close the door. He bounces up and down as he drags us through the crowd of people and into the center of the living room.

“GUYS! GUYS!” he waits to continue until everyone is silent, “Bob brought his boyfriend!”

I blush and look down shyly.

“Patrick, right?” he asks.

I nod.

“I’m Frank.” he grins.

“Oh um. Happy birthday. I um, I-I hope you don’t mind me being here I-”

“Why would I mind!?” he pats my shoulder, “You’d have to face meeting Bob’s insane friends eventually.”

A taller guy with almost shoulder length black hair, dressed as a vampire wraps an arm around Frank’s shoulders, “Frankie stop crowding the poor boy.”

Frank pouts, “But Gee!”

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk to Patrick, but let him get used to being here okay?”

“Fine.” Frank crosses his arms before allowing himself to be led away by the other boy.

“Who was that?” I ask Bob.

“Gerard, Frank’s boyfriend.” 

I nod. 

“You don’t feel uncomfortable, do you?” he frowns.

“No just, a little awkward since the only person I know is you.”

“Would you like me to introduce you to a couple people, so you at least know some names?”

I nod, “Yes please.”

He nods and takes my hand, walking with me over to a tall, lanky guy with glasses and light brown hair, dressed like a Mickey Mouse.

“Hey Mikes, this is Patrick. Patrick, Mikey.”

Mikey smiles, “So you’re the one stealing Bob from us.”

I blush and shrug.

He smiles, “You two are adorable, well minus the fake blood but it’s actually just really awesome.”

“Didn’t have a costume.” I shrug.

He smiles, “I usually don’t wear one, but Gee wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“Oh, Gerard is Mikey’s older brother.” Bob fills me in.

I nod, “Oh, okay.”

A voice from behind me makes me jump, “We meet again, Patrick.”

I turn and feel my cheeks heat up as Pete walks over in _very_ tight pants and fake vampire teeth in his mouth.


End file.
